


Untitled Drabble (2005)

by myladylyssa



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladylyssa/pseuds/myladylyssa





	Untitled Drabble (2005)

I am transfixed by your languid gaze, your pupils large with desire, with trust, with love. I slowly stroke you, hard and warm and smooth in my palm. You are all I see, all I breathe, all I am. My finger traces the edge of where I want to be, circling, circling. Willingly you yield when I push. Then--

“No!” Sam cries, grabbing my wrist, wrenching me away.

The Ring thuds heavily against my chest.

“Don’t put it on.” His voice falters. “Don’t look at It. Look at me. Me! ...Mr. Frodo?

Oh, my dear Sam, I was, I was.


End file.
